cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Independent Oceanic Nations (1st)
:This article is about the first Independent Oceanic Nations. For the current incarnation, see Independent Oceanic Nations (2nd). History The Independent Oceanic Nations was founded long ago near the beginning of the New Year. It is commonly believed that ION (as they call themselves) were responsible for world travesties like the sinking of the Titanic, the destruction of Pompei (see "Almokiir" below), and the Dallas Cowboys. The Oceanic Nations have released no statements about these accusations. The founders of the Oceanic Nations, the 'kiirs, and their closest friends from within the National Alliance of Arctic Countries broke apart shortly after the second global war. A Constitution was written and the leaders were named. Though a small alliance, the Oceanic Nations have nonetheless grown rapidly and have a heavy focus on commerce. The Oceanic Nations have not been involved in any wars, preferring indepedence and friendship. Leadership The Oceanic Nations have always been led by a group of three, commonly referred to as the 'kiirs. 1) Thurokiir Man of wisdom in domestic and foreign affairs, with a keen knowledge of worldly affairs. The Thurokiir is a naturally born leader and is a kind, and extremely caring individual. The current Thurokiir, Thunderforge, is typically portrayed with a fiery spear. 2) Mundokiir Man of military preference, though this does not exclude some knowledge in how to run a country. The Mundokiir prefers to advise rather than to lead, and prefers peace to war. The current Mundokiir, Stormsend, is known for a lack of seriousness, even in dire times. 3) Almokiir The position of Almokiir was recently added to create a balanced leadership within the OCeanic Nations. The Almokiir is usually more like the Thurokiir in terms of wisdom in domestic and foreign affairs, though he or she has a particular strength in the domestic. The current Almokiir, Pope Altamalta, is a quiet soul who has nonetheless been accused of involvement in the destruction of Pompei. Origins The original nations that eventually formed ION were first called the Auroran Development Initiative. (Later changed to Institute after the founding of WUT) They were a small group within the large alliance of the National Alliance of Arctic Countries, an underground alliance within an alliance. They often helped the leadership at the time, and were doing everything for the good of the NAAC. A while after the ADI was formed, the Second Great War occurred, although the NAAC was not fully involved, the ADI tried to reason with them. It seemed, however, that most of the nations of the NAAC would rather go out in a blaze of glory than try and survive the clash that would occur. Soon after, most of the nations forming the ADI quietly left the NAAC, agreeing that their goals were no longer the same. One member named 'Mon', however, went insane. In an act which can only be described as 'fucking batshit insane', he tried to re-form the ADI under his rule, after being what could be described as 'bitch-slapped' by the old leader of the ADI, Thunderforge. Mon saw reason. He left a few days after, during the race for Protector, Virillius, a fellow ADI member, used the ADI to his advantage. He revealed them, and Mon quietly left soon afterward, as Virillius became the Protector of the NAAC. Although now taking a less active role in ION, Mon has been known to be blamed for anything that fucks up within ION ranks. The last two members to leave the National Alliance of Arctic Countries for ION before GW3 broke out were Ixidor (the NAAC Minister of Education at the time) and Ved, so notable because they took a week or two to make the decision. Relations As far as communication between other alliances, ION is mostly underneath the superpower alliances of the time, though many diplomats have been sent to Oceana to try and discover these secrets. These people were never seen again, except for Medic. But he doesn't count. As far as Aqua is concerned, many of the normal member of Oceana, Stormsend, Mon, Ixidor, and Mer, have signed treaties with Aqua, including the name of a treaty I forget but I will refer to as the 'Drunken Aqua Treaty'. Disbandment The alliance known as the Independent Oceanic Nations disbanded mid-October. The exact cause for this disbandment is not well-known; however, it is reported that the Aurorans felt the climate was getting a little hot and, for their own safety, dispersed. Category:Aqua team alliances Category:Independent Oceanic Nations Category:Defunct alliances